


sweet miracles

by thatcrispyperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, a little quadrants confusion, last chapter is a smut, this is just to fill my void of gamjane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson
Summary: what happens when Jane sees a strange thing.





	1. if i knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meets Gamzee

You are Jane Crocker and you’re one hell of a baker! You think you’re pretty smart but, damn if you knew what you know now, all of this would've never happen! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like any normal day. You were reading up on some new recipes. You wanted to bake something different for a change! You thought something new wouldn’t hurt… right? Well you’re at least doing something productive!

As you decided to go to the library to get some books for inspiration, you see something in the corner of your eye. You think to yourself “what is that”?! You being you decide to go see what all of this is about. As you get closer to the “thing”, you see candy corn colored horns? Then you remember that trolls are a thing now. 

“Hello?”, you say. The troll looks up. This troll looks familiar but, where have you seen him? Now that you think about it, you probably don’t recognize him. You think you would know a troll that looks stoned and eyes that are half closed.

The troll looks up and then says “Hey.”

Then he starts to stand up and proceeds to tell you his name, with a huge smile on his face. His name is Gamzee Makara. “What a weird name…” you think to yourself but, then again you always thought troll names were weird. 

You address the troll in a conspicuous tone. “Gamzee what are you doing?”

WAIT! Gamzee…. you know that name! Calliope mentioned that name before and, so did your friends. The thing is whenever your friends mentioned that name…. They made him sound like a monster! When Calliope mentioned his name, it made him sound like a saint! Now that you are looking at him….. Well let's say he isn't the most put together. Not only that but, he also wore clown makeup or was it face paint? It doesn’t really matter because you are fond of clowns. 

“I fucking dropped my little silver circle.”,he says with a huge smile. 

Well you might as well help the troll. You ask the troll what this “silver circle” looks like but, you never expected him to tell you about a quarter. It’s just a quarter so you give him one from your wallet. He looks at you with a confused expression. 

“Here,I really don’t need this quarter so you can have it.” You then look at him.

He looks at you like you did something amazing. You start to feel a blush coming on! Then all of a sudden he is hugging you! WOW he is really tall. He is literally picking you up off the floor! I mean he looked tall but, this is a little more than you thought. You just go with it and hug him back. When you hug him, you realize how skinny he actually is. Wait a minute, is he dead?! He has the temperature of a dead person! You decide to pull back because, he was too cold. You also remember the higher the blood the colder they get, which is called the Hemospectrum. 

“Ummm….. I’m going to the store now.”,you say while trying to warm yourself backup.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had noticed this for some time now but, you’re pretty sure Gamzee is following you. You know what maybe he’s not following you and, he’s just going to the store too! So you go into the store but, he’s still following you? Ok maybe he needs to get the same stuff as you? You finished shopping and check out. You’re pretty sure by this point that Gamzee is following you. You get outside and you turn around. 

“Why are you following me?” you look surprised, when you realize that Gamzee is not there! 

“Looking for little ol’ me?”, Gamzee says with a little laugh.

You then see a little bag he is holding. It looks like it has a bottle of something. You want to ask what it is but, you feel a little embarrassed by the misunderstanding. His voice then drags you out of your embarrassment.

“What in the fucking messiah did you get?”, he asks with a contagious smile.

“I got ingredients for some pastries.” As soon as you said that you start to walk back to your home.

All of sudden you here a small but excited honk. Wait you heard a honk! Where did that come from?! You stop in your tracks to look around for that honk you heard. You then look behind you to only see Gamzee. Wait a minute, can trolls honk? Ah whatever, you already think trolls are weird. 

“You motherfucking know how to bake FUCKING miracles” the troll says with another excited honk.

“Actually I love to bake”, you say with a slight blush.

“I love to make motherfucking miracles too bakingsis” 

He swears a lot maybe a little too much. The thing is you don’t care because, you found another person who loves to bake! You are just really happy! So happy at the moment that you invite him to your home. You thought having another pairs of hands would be cool. You grabbed his really skinny wrist and ran to your home. Gamzee honked in surprise when you dragged him into your house. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of you are at your house already. You tell Gamzee to come to the kitchen with you. WAIT! You don’t even know if he wants bake.

“Sorry, I kinda dragged you here without asking if you wanted to come and BAKE”, you said while looking down to the floor. You felt shameful.  
“We are totally fine bakingsis, I wouldn’t turn down an offer to bake miracles.”

As soon as he said that you darted your head to him. Is this relief you feel? Whatever, you’re in a baking mood too!

“Well umm… what would you like to bake?”, you ask all embarrassed.

“Motherfucking pie”, he says with an excited tone.

“Pie it is then.”

You quickly go grab all the ingredients you need. You go and grab the Crocker cookbook. You feel incredibly excited for baking today. You put all the ingredients down on a table that’s close by. Now both of you have started looking in the cookbook. The troll really likes the look of the key lime pie, so he picked it out. The baking starts now! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! You are astonished at how bad this looks. This does not lookin any way edible. On the other hand, that “pie” doesn’t smell as bad as you thought! Honestly you don’t like the way he bakes. It’s just all over the place! Thinking back on it just gets on your nerves! You start to feel your anger come up and, all of sudden you hear a voice.

“Want to try?”

You almost throw up at the thought but, it was you who brought this upon yourself. You give up all the good sense you have and try the pie. OH MY! This is just exquisite! This is one of the best pies you’ve ever tried! The pie tasted nothing like a key lime pie but, WOW this is just amazing! You honestly could go on and on about how good it tastes.

“How is it my one hell of bakingsis?” He looks at you with a lopsided grin.

“IT IS ONE OF THE BEST PIES I’VE EVER HAD!” You’ve never felt this passionate about a pie. 

All of a sudden you hear loud laughter with loud honks. Jeez, now you’re blushing. 

“You really are something huh little bakingsis”, he says still honking a little.

“I mean the pie was amazing but, i’m not sure that's even a key lime pie.”

“Really?...” His smile fades a little. 

Look at what you've done! Great, just GREAT! You made the clown troll upset. You just HAD to say the truth didn’t you! 

“Honestly I loved the taste of the pie! It was just hands down amazing!”

“Really?” He looks confused. 

“Yes! Really!”

“Fucking miracles!” The smile is coming back but now even brighter than before. 

You smile back and continue eating the pie.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to the troll for a while, you start to think you have a new friend. He went home a couple hours later. It’s already pretty dark outside. You’re pretty happy about your new friend. When you were talking to him you discovered that he’s really funny. His relaxed nature makes you feel calm and cozy, although his actual temperature is really cold. He kept on hugging and you swore up and down that every time you felt like it was winter on him. At one point you had to grab a jacket. You should probably go to sleep now.  
Today is nice day so you decide to go for a walk. You hear some honking in the distance. You think it’s Gamzee but, it’s just some geese. Honestly you want to talk to the clown troll. He was really fun to talk to. You keep on with your walk. You decide to go back home now but, you hear a calling out honk? What kind of geese are around now. You look to the honk and you see nothing. 

“I must be going crazy” you sigh out.

You look back into your original direction. Wait! was that there before? You see Gamzee in a tree? He then turns to look at you. 

“Hey there, sis.”, he says while trying to get down from the tree.

In all honesty you wanted to talk to him. He was funny and since you are the owner of the Crocker corp, you find it quite refreshing. You love jokes and pranks so, you find it easy to get along with the troll.

“I was just on a walk and umm….”, you say with a smile. “Would you like to walk with me?”, you ask the clown troll.

“Fucking yes!”, he says with that lopsided grin of his.

You hear a loud and hurt honk. He fell from the tree. You immediately rush to his side to help him. Gamzee takes your hand and laughs a little. You swear you had a little panic attack but the both of you began to walk and talk. At one point he told you a really funny joke and you laughed a little too hard. Soon after the sun began to set. You seem a little sad that you have to say bye. You tell him your chat handle and he does too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For three months you have hanging out with Gamzee. One thing you found out while hanging out with him, is that he loves to give hugs. I mean you found out more things about him but, that one just stands out to you. You start to like the troll, more than a friend “like”, though he isn’t your type per say. Your type was always a gentleman with a mustache. Ok, jake was an small exception he did not have a mustache but, Jake was still a gentleman. You liked him a lot but, you gave up on liking him a long time ago. You honestly didn’t think you would like the troll as much as you do now! Now that you came to terms with yourself, you start to feel a blush come on. He’s kinda cute though. Now you’re blushing even more! Ok let's just go out and forget about this silly crush. As soon as you come outside you see Gamzee. You totally forgot you had plans with him! Jeez, way to go Jane! Aren't you one good friend. He looks to you and smiles all goofy. He looks messy as usual but you leaned to like that. 

“Ready my little bakingsis?”, he says with a huge smile. 

Shoot what are you going to say?! Are just going to make him go all alone or what?! Think Jane THINK! You can do this! 

“Yes I'm all ready for this movie” What did you just say!?!?!

You are just going to have to deal with your own heart. You Then look at Gamzee with a small blush. 

“Fucking amazing, then let's go!” He grabs your hand and starts walking with you at his side.

You try not to blush even harder than you already are. How are you going to keep this up? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie finished and, the whole time you could not relax. Gamzee was just being himself. You know Gamzee is childish but, that was something. He was going place to place like a kid at a carnival. You’re pretty sure because of this he’s never been to the movies. Another thing you noticed is how much he loves Faygo. What are you going to do! You start to feel your heart race. 

“What's wrong my bakingsis?”, he says kind of frowning. 

“N..N..Nothing at all honestly” You say trying to hide your face. 

“I uhhhh… have to Go….. So umm bye”.

“Bye...” He says still frowning. 

You left as soon as you could! Any longer and you would look like a tomato. You feel dumb for just leaving. Did you see how you left him! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You started to avoid Gamzee as much as you possible could. You surprisingly see Gamzee a lot. Most of the time you run off before he could see you. Whenever he does see you though, he tends look at you with a big bright smile. He would come right up to you and, become all fidgety, almost like he wanted to hug you but he doesn't because he knows not to hug you unexpectedly now. You would have small talks and pretend to be busy. It’s apparent that Gamzee knows you are avoiding him. 

Today was different, unlike the last two weeks. This time, Gamzee asked what's going on. Welp, looks like you were right. A small sad honk comes out of him. 

“Do you hate me?....”, he says with a frown. 

“No I just……….” Agh can you just not speak anymore?!

“Do you not want to hang out anymore? I motherfucking thought we were getting all pale.”

“No I Mean...yes?” Pale?

“So I can’t see you anymore.”, he says with a big frown. 

Just tell him! Look he knows that you avoided him! A huge blush is coming, you can feel it. You already want to leave. You don’t want to see him, not like this at least. Just tell him!

“Gamzee!”, you scream out.

“Yes?” He let out a surprised honk.

“I like you….A LOT and…” You reach to his collar.

You pull him down and kiss him. You’re pretty sure you surprised him because he lets out a little surprised honk. You think this kiss is going to be the last thing you do so of course you go all in. Surprisingly he doesn’t push you off. Instead he pulls you closer. Soon you’re both INTO it! You stop as soon as you feel some purring from his chest. You push back and look at him for a moment. You noticed the dark purple hue spreading to his face and ears. His eyes are glazed over. He is a little surprised that you stopped. Soon you run. You’re running as fast as you can, like never before. You arrive at your house. You just want to die of embarrassment! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up. How are you going to face him now! You kissed him WITHOUT asking him! He probably doesn’t want to even look at you now! What have you done now Jane! Now you definitely have to avoid him. He probably thinks you’re a total creep! Ok you have to stop thinking about this, Jane Crocker. You’re a woman of dignity! Oh come on you’re not dignified at all! If anything you’re just a creep who likes a troll! The kiss felt like hours even though it was probably more or so minutes. That was still a long kiss…. right? Actually it was more than a kiss, it was like a makeout! Whatever, he probably didn’t processes what was going on, otherwise why did he kiss you back. All of a sudden you hear a knock at the door. “It’s probably Roxy.”, you say to yourself. Roxy just loves to come visit at random times. You go and open the door. Not to your surprise at all. You kinda suspected that it wasn’t Roxy on the other side of the door, but you still had hope. It was Gamzee just standing there with that same old lopsided grin. 

“Hey”, he says while waving his hand ever so slightly.

“Hey..”, you say as you begin to blush. 

He was just standing there all relaxed and smiling. You feel bad for making him stand there, so you invite him in. You do it even though you feel very uncomfortable. You lead him to your couch. He jumps right on to your couch like nothing had happened. 

“So, you want to talk?”, you say looking away.

“I motherfucking like you a lot.. I also thought why in the motherfucking messiah would you want to be flushed with me! Being pale was cool with me.” He looks at you with a large smile. 

“Flushed? Well whatever I just wanted you to know that I like you a LOT!”

“So you fucking want to be flushed with me!”, Gamzee says with a bright smile.

“I don’t know what that is but…., I want to be your lover.” Now you’re blushing like crazy.

“With me?!” Gamzee says this with his eyes fully open looking at you as if you made his life 100 times better in that one moment. 

You nod your head frantically up and down. Soon the last thing you see is Gamzee running to hug you. Feeling cold by his temperature but cozy in his arms, you decide hug him back. Now you’re off the ground but you don’t care.

“So yes?”

“Yes MOTHERFUCKING YES! FUCKING MIRACLES!”, he says as he puts you back down.

He then gives you lots of small kisses on the cheek. You then give him a kiss on the cheek back but that set it all off. Now Gamzee is KISSING you! The both of you are making out now. When you stopped, he began to just cuddle you. He continues to purr and cuddle you until the both of you fall asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would you like to continue?

[Yes] [No] 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by Elena Alcala (thatcrispyperson)  
Edited by my amazing friend Beebo Urie (a V E R Y big fan of Brendon Urie and Panic! At The Disco)


	2. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Gamzee have a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a little wack. My friend gave on me and left me with the editing (i'm bad at finding my own writing mistakes)  
> i also switched the point of view

Jane was just sitting in the living area and was thinking about her new found boyfriend! How Jane came to like this troll was mystery? Honestly speaking she did not think this troll would sneak into her heart so easily! She just adored the Gamzee! Jane was to caught up in her mind to notice Gamzee. Gamzee sat right next to her and put his chin in Jane’s hands. Jane not noticing right away was surprised to see the person she was just thinking about! She then had a thought! 

“Gamzee do you want to go on a date with me?” Jane says while blushing.

“Motherfukin’ yes” Gamzee says almost jumping up.

Well that was a quick response. Now to think of what to do. Jane had a couple of thoughts on what to do. Today was a day where she didn’t plan ahead. Jane just wanted wanted to do something with Gamzee. Jane has only been with Gamzee with for about a week and, Jane is absolutely smitten with Gamzee. Same could be said for Gamzee. 

“Let me go grab some supplies” Jane says while walking to the kitchen.

Jane already had an idea on what she could do real quickly. She had the last minute date idea of a picnic. She grabbed a big bag and then put a small blanket into it. She continued to fill the bag with the rest of the picnic supplies. She grabs a sweater for herself and Gamzee before heading out. 

“Any good places to go”

“I know one place my little ol’ red”Gamzee says while swooping up Jane's hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Jane is pretty sure they are lost. She has no idea where in the world they are at! Jane is pretty tired from all the walking and is getting a little hungry! 

“Hey Gamzee where are we going exactly”

“We are going to a motherfucking miracle of place” Gamzee says with a huge smile on his face!

Jane just decides to go along with Gamzee’s plan. A little uneasy she tries to let this go. Jane can hear some water now but, where? Soon they arrive at small cliff. The cliff has an overview of the ocean below. Honestly this blew Jane away. Jane was surprised that Gamzee knew a place like this.

“Fucking miracle” Gamzee says with a smug smile on his face, it’s Almost like he knows what Jane was thinking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane and Gamzee are about done with setting up. The last thing is actually sitting done and, enjoying the last minute date. Jane felt that it was getting a little a chilly. Jane went to the big bag to get her sweater. She digs in the bag but, can’t seem to find the damn thing. Soon she is frantically digging in her bag. Jane hears honking that sounds like laughter. She looks at Gamzee and sees he has her sweater in his hands. She feel a small blush. Jane goes over to Gamzee and tries to grab her sweater back. When she tries to grab her sweater she trips and, Falls into Gamzee’s lap. Jane has never felt like she was in one of those cliche animes that dirk watches…. until now. This is too cliche but, Jane feels like she kinda likes it. Jane is now blushing like a tomato. She picks her face up only to have it met with Gamzee’s. She can see Gamzee’s face in full view now. Jane's eyes traces the scars on his face. Jane has always wondered why there was 3 long scars on his face. Jane then put her pointer finger on the middle scar and traced it. Her finger was left at the end of his face. Jane then took notice of his sharp jaw. Her finger then traced his jaw. Gamzee seemed to like that. Jane then took notice of his hair and, how nappy it was. She wanted to touch his hair. Then her stomach grumbled loudly. Jane was embarrassed beyond belief. 

“I guess ummm.. I should go make some sandwiches” Jane said while blushing so a bright red.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the both of them had ate, Jane was just admiring the view. Gamzee was scooting closer to Jane. Soon Gamzee was right next to Jane. 

“Hey there darling” Jane says with a small giggle.

“Hey” Gamzee honked.

Gamzee then proceed to grab Jane and snuggle her. Jane then rest her head in Gamzee’s chest. They looked at the ocean peacefully. 

“Ready to go back” Jane says while not really wanting to go back home. 

“Nah, let’s stay like this for little longer my reddest of red” Gamzee says while hugging Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so at this point of time i have written 1004 words for the last chapter but they are barely getting to the good part.


	3. Something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn chapter

It has been a month since Gamzee and Jane officially started dating. Today was a Sunday and they decide to hang out together. Right at this moment they were watching an anime Dirk recommended Gamzee to watch. How Gamzee and Dirk became friends was a mystery to Jane. This time of year is pretty hot and, snuggling gamzee is just perfect. Gamzee always had a body temperature that was cooler than a normal human but, that was amazing when ever it was this time of year. Gamzee was usually the snuggler and Jane was the snuggie but, today Jane wanted Gamzee to be the snuggie. 

“Gamzee can i snuggle you?” Jane asked.

“Don’t even have to ask my little ol’ red,” Gamzee said with a big smile

Before Jane got up to sit on the other side of the couch she landed a peck on Gamzee’s jaw. Then kissed him on the lips when she was standing. As soon as her lips left Gamzee’s she heard a small small laugh. Jane then sat behind Gamzee and pulled him into her arms. Today Jane felt like messing with Gamzee’s hair. Gamzee was still watching the anime dirk had recommended. Jane twisted Gamzee’s hair. She then started to rub Gamzee’s scalp. Jane started to hear some purring coming from Gamzee. Usually that's a great sign that he’s happy. Jane had to readjust her shirt. She pulled her hands away from Gamzee just for small moment but, she heard a small whimper. As soon as Jane was done with her minor problem she went right back to Gamzee. Jane then closed her eyes and just continued her touch.

“I love you…. I mean flushed for you” Jane was still a little confused what the quadrants exactly was but nonetheless whispered.

“Flushed for you too little ol’ red” Gamzee says with his purring getting louder.

Jane’s hands had rubbed against something. Jane felt Gamzee flinch a bit. Jane opened her eyes to see her hand by gamzee’s horn. Jane was always curious what the horns were there for. Jane wanted to touch them so her hands did. Jane’s hands went to the tip of Gamzee’s horn. To her surprise they were not sharp the opposite actually. Jane’s finger rubbed the top and Gamzee’s purr had became louder. Jane’s hand slowly slid down the horn to the base. Her hands circled around the base. She then put a more pressure on it. Gamzee then pressed himself more on to jane. Soon Gamzee was purring the loudest shes ever heard. Jane was smiling to herself about this purr. So she started to rub harder. Then she stopped because once again her shirt was too close to her neck. As soon as her hands had left Gamzee she heard a desperate honk. Then gamzee turned to face jane. Gamzee’s eyes were more glazed over than usually. He had a purple hue all over his face. His breathing was more shallow too. He then honked desperately again. Jane thought purring meant he was happy but, now she was worried.

“Did i hurt you?” Jane says frowning a little.

“Nah, you were doing motherfucking great” Gamzee says panting a little.

Wait! Great? Jane’s face started to red with the realization of what sensitive meant. Well Jane was happy that the purrs were loud but, not the reason she was thinking of. Jane was embarrassed but she wanted to hear him say that again. She wasn’t one to fish for compliments but, hearing him say it was nice.

“Was I really?” Jane said with little shame.

“Motherfucking amazing” Gamzee says while resting his head in jane’s neck.

Jane was happy to hear gamzee say that. Jane then grabbed Gamzee’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. She then pulled away and looked Gamzee in the face. Jane started to bite her bottom lip. She was going to feel really embarrassed to say this. So Jane thinks, why not show him? Jane grabbed Gamzee’s horn. She heard a small growl but, that did not matter right now. She then pulled herself closer and gave him a sloppy kiss. Wow that went worse than she thought. Well right now she just wanted him. Gamzee also wanted her now. 

“I want you” Jane whispered into Gamzee’s ear.

Jane heard a small honk before hearing a small “me too”.

Jane did her small little hoo hoo and, was pulled in to a tight hug. Gamzee gave Jane the biggest smile she’s ever seen. Jane soon kissed Gamzee and tugged at his horns. She heard a couple of growls but, non that sounded like warnings. His tongue was cold but, nice. Jane never really ever noticed how cold his tongue was until now;reason being now she was all hot and bothered. Jane felt his tongue lick her lips whenever she pulled back out to get some air. Jane’s hands were slowly moving down and to the front of Gamzee. Her hands slip under his shirt and slowly explored his upper body. She pulled away from the kissing and pulled Gamzee’s shirt off him;Gamzee did the same to Jane. Jane still had her bra on though. Gamzee had a very confused look on his face.He tried to take it off, but was having a lot of difficulty doing so. Jane then laughed and did it for him. His eyes widened when Jane took it off with no problems. 

“Motherfucking miracles you workin,” Gamzee says while purring softly against her chest.

“I could do more than that darling! hoo hoo!” Jane was feeling daring more than she had ever been before,as they explored each others lustful bodies with fascination at the sight of each curve and ridge..

Gamzee had grabbed one of Jane's boob and honked. Jane was laughing at her her clowns honks but, then took notice of 4 purple scars. Jane put her hand on one and heard Gamzee breath pitch up;his hand had also tensed up. Jane felt daring and rubbed the scars with both hands. Soon Gamzee was breathing very shallow and pressing against Jane. Jane took this as a good sign and straddled him. Gamzee slid his hands down and slowly slid her pants down her curvy hips,taking his time doing so. Jane was starting to little impatient and, got up and took her pants off. Gamzee took that as a time to take his pants off too. Jane looked at Gamzee and saw a purple stain and something moving in his underwear. Jane was a little confused but, kept on going. Jane had never seen a troll’s reproductive system before,so she was a little nervous. Jane got back on top of the troll and kissed him. Something was moving down there, and it sure as hell wasn't Gamzee’s hands. Jane was nervous, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. Gamzee was nipping at her neck still purring. Jane had her hand go down Gamzee’s stomach and, finally reach his underwear. She put her hand in his underwear. Jane couldn’t see but she could feel. She felt something slimy and long. Jane jumped up and looked fell on the other side of the couch. Gamzee was a little shocked that jane had jumped back. 

“Ummm….. Gamzee,what’s that?” Jane pointed at Gamzee’s quite large bulge.

“My motherfucking miracle maker” Gamzee said with a small pant.

Jane looked at it and, then looked at Gamzee’s face. Gamzee was fully out and very horny. Jane heard Gamzee whimper and, she was also horny. Jane thought what’s the worst that could happen. Gamzee was already looking like he was ashamed of his bulge. Jane knew she was taking too long.It was now or never! GO FOR IT!

Jane touched the slimy purple thing. The thing seemed to have a mind of its own. The bulge had curled around Jane’s fingers. Jane noticed the bulge was cold. No shocker being that Gamzee was cold himself. Jane then picked the bulge a little and saw another part. It for sure was not balls. It looked like vagina. 

“So ummm, you got two parts?” Jane asked.

“Hmm” Gamzee looked like he was in bliss.

“Oh you talking about my nook, shit does miracles with my thinkpan….. But you make my thinkpan all buttered up” Gamzee says with a lopsided grin and purring that made his words .

Gamzee sits up and gives jane a big hug. Sending Jane down and now lying on her back. Gamzee hugging her and kissing her neck. Jane was blushing like the tomato she is. She liked this… she liked feeling like this. Jane could feel the bulge on her thigh. Gamzee was moving his mouth up and soon landed a kiss on jane’s lips. Jane felt the feeling in between her legs get heavier. Jane moved her hand down and tried to take her panties off. Jane then slowly sat up still not breaking the kiss. Jane then pulled away from the kiss to get breath of air. Gamzee was also breathing heavy. Jane then looked at Gamzee’s bulge and then thought about the nook. Jane reached her hand down to the nook. Jane wondered if the nook would work the same as hers. Her hand had reached the opening of the nooks flaps. Gamzee was panting.

“What you doin’ to me is motherfucking good” Gamzee said with a shallow breath and a small moan.

“I’m glad I’m making you feel good” Jane said laughing a bit. 

Jane then started to finger herself. Gamzee was soon laying down and heard a couple of moans. Janes fingers left gamzee’s nook and heard a small whimper. Not missing a beat, Jane had started to pump gamzee’s bulge. It was cool but, really nice. The bulge had an overall color of a dark purple. The natural lubricant was a clear purple. The bulge was curling in Jane’s hand and Gamzee was in bliss. Gamzee then moved closer and closer. Soon he was on top of Jane. She stopped and then looked at gamzee. Her hand was full of the lube from Gamzee’s bulge. She pulled gamzee close and kissed him. Jane opened her legs and pulled Gamzee’s closer. She felt his bulge near her opening. Jane has never felt this brave. Gamzee had Jane’s thighs on his hips. He pulled her closer and soon his bulge is barely in her. Jane felt really good. His bulge was extremely cool but, so nice. Gamzee started to moan out about how warm she was. He started to nip at her neck. Jane could feel his cold body on her nipples and, she was so hard. Gamzee had felt total ecstasy. In a short notice he bit into jane but, not too hard to where she was bleeding. Jane felt a big moan come up when he bit. His bulge was even better as she could feel it hit all her good spots. Jane could feel herself on the verge of a ogasam. Jane couldn't hold it anymore and let it go. Gamzee was almost there. Jane didn’t want her partner to be left out. She opened her mouth and started to suck. His bulge was not how she expected it to taste. He tasted better but, not something she would eat. She could feel Gamzee’s hands on her head as she continued. Gamzee was there and let go. Jane was lying on Gamzee with all of his genetic material. 

“Flushed for you” gamzee said while still purring.

“I love you too!” jane said with a small hoo hoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edited by my amazing friend Alexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this is the first smut I ever wrote and it was fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and i hope it was good!


End file.
